twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Annason
Jessica Annason was born in the early 2000 B.C to a high Priest of Eygpt called Naiamak and her mother was Hydraia, her grandparents were Kaik and Pitaso. She was created into a vampire at the age of 21. Biography 'Human Life' When Jessica was born, she was to be said, the untouched girl in the history. When she turned one, she was given royal treatment by King Horris, due to he wanted Jessica to be his wife someday. As she got older she wanted more things and more spoiled as the days got on. When she was 16, she was proposed to by Horris and she had accepted the proposal due to she was to be married before her seventeenth birthday. She was married to Horris within a few months of the proposal. On their wedding night, they didn't consume it with love, they were talking about the future for them selves. As she got a little more older she was rethinking the marriage and all the that, so she choose to pack up her things and go in the night with a camal and they got to Ciaro the morning later, then they were stopped by the guards of the Nile. She wanted to go on the boat to escape her husband Horris, but when she saw him on the boat waiting she was dragged on the boat at Horris then started to beat her. This lasted over five days. When he was done beating her, due to of his right to do that. When she was 21 she was followed by a vampire Amun, he saw all the bruises and the scars left on her after all that she has copped from Horris, so he created her into a vampire and waiting with her until her transformation was over. When she woke up three days later he told her that since her husband was human and she was vampire, it was time for a little payback. So she hunted her husband down and drained him of his blood. 'Later in life' When it was the year of 200 A.D, she had spent over 1,979 years as a vampire so fair she wanted to explore the rest of the world, so she had left Amun and she went to England, Scottland, Ireland, Russia, Italy and America. But all of a sudden, she was finding out that she had a supernatual gift of her own, she was able to manipulate the weather. As the years go by, she was found by the Volturi was asked to join and she had accepted the invitation and she is now a full member of the Volturi guard and a high ranking member to be exact.She is the adopted daughter of Aro and is highly protected by guards even though she a member herself. 'Life as a Volturi Member' Since Jessica is a member of the Volturi, she has one priority, to find herself a mate, she has had romantic feelings for Demetri, but he was later destroyed along with Felix. She wants to become Marcus's wife, but she thinks it would be difficult for Aro seeing his daughter being with a man who has been his brother for almost 4000 years. So Jessica has been trying to find one ever since. Personality She is a bubbly person who likes to put pranks on her fellow Volturi members including Jane, she and Jane are very close and would do anything for each other. She has Romantic feelings towards Demetri, but he was destroyed and now is going for a relationship with Marcus. . Physical Description She has olive complexion with crimson eyes and a slender body tone and she has long red hair that goes to her waist. Category:Females Category:Volturi Category:Egyptian Coven Category:Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Articles by VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23